What is Love?
by aalterna
Summary: Saat Naruto tiba-tiba memasuki rumahnya sambil merengek tentang nilai Bahasa Inggris-nya yang sangat buruk, segala hal yang Sasuke lakukan saat itu adalah menatap Naruto dengan pandangan tidak suka./Shounen-ai/SN/The story isn't as cliche as the title/Extremely short story


**Title**: What is Love?

**Autho**r: aalterna

**Fandom**: Naruto

**Rating**: T

**Pairing**: Sasuke/Naruto

**Status**: Complete

**Disclaimer**: Naruto isn't mine.

**Begin**

**writeln('-');**

Beberapa menit yang lalu saat Naruto tiba-tiba memasuki rumahnya sambil merengek tentang nilai Bahasa Inggris-nya yang sangat buruk, segala hal yang Sasuke lakukan saat itu adalah menatap Naruto dengan pandangan tidak suka.

Tidak suka, karena si raven tahu hal itu hanya akan berujung pada Naruto yang memaksanya untuk mengajarinya bahasa Inggris. Tidak suka, karena fakta yang mengatakan jika Naruto ada di rumahnya saja sudah pasti akan mengganggu waktu tenangnya yang berharga.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, berada di rumah keluarga Uchiha—berada di ruang santai lebih tepatnya—dengan Naruto yang duduk di karpet bersama tas dan buku-buku bahasa Inggris yang berceceran di sekitarnya.

Sasuke yang saat itu berbaring di sebuah sofa tak jauh dari Naruto, menggunakan sebelah tangannya sebagai bantal kemudian bicara, "Aku tidak punya waktu untuk mengajarimu, Dobe,"

Naruto mengarahkan iris safir-nya pada si pemuda berambut raven kemudian dengan nada menyindir dia membalas, "Kau tidak punya waktu untuk mengajariku tapi kau punya waktu untuk bermalas-malasan seperti seekor kucing?"

"Bermalas-malasan seperti seekor kucing lebih berharga daripada mengajarimu," Sasuke mengucek pelan matanya yang terasa lelah, "Kau tahu, mengajarimu itu seperti berusaha menulis di atas air: tidak ada gunanya. Detik ini kau mengerti dengan apa yang diajarkan padamu, tapi di detik berikutnya kau sudah lupa,"

Naruto merengut, "Aku tidak sebodoh itu,"

"Ya ya, kau tidak sebodoh itu tapi nilai ulanganmu berkata lain,"

"Ayolah Teme, apa satu-satunya hal yang bisa kau lakukan hanyalah menjadi orang ter-brengsek sedunia?"

"Kau sendiri... apa yang bisa kau lakukan selain merengek seperti bayi pada pacarmu-yang-menurutmu-paling-brengsek ini, hm?" Naruto hanya menanggapi kata-kata itu dengan sebuah rengutan. Sebentar kemudian Sasuke bicara sambil lalu, "Kalau begitu kita akan bicara dengan bahasa Inggris,"

"Tapi—"

"Itu caraku mengajarimu. Jika kau tidak mau, pintu keluar ada di depan sana,"

"Tapi Teme, kosakata-ku—"

Sasuke melemparkan kamus ke arah Naruto, "_That's why dictionary exist in this world, moron_,"

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan sebal. Tapi tak butuh waktu lama sampai Naruto memilih untuk menekuni tumpukan soal-soal di depannya.

"_What's the meaning of 'penance', _Teme?" Naruto bertanya beberapa saat kemudian.

"_Ask your dictionary_,"

"_Oh, sorry. But I don't see if there's any dictionary that could ANSWER my question around here_," sinis Naruto pelan. Kemudian dengan nada sepuluh kali lebih sinis si pirang melanjutkan, "_Ah... my bad... I forgot that you're the dictionary itself,_"

Keduanya terlibat dalam adu melempar death-glare. Satu dua menit kemudian Naruto tersenyum, "_So?_"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya, "_'Penance' is similar with 'atonement'_,"

"_Atonement? What's that?_"

"_Don't you see there's a dictionary in front of you?_"

"_Come on~ I'm too cool to read a dictionary_,"

"_Then you thought that make your boyfriend listen to your every whimper is something cool?_"

"_What is an atonement?_" tanya Naruto seolah-olah Sasuke tidak bicara apapun.

"_Atonement is an act. Take an example, if you're a bad person and you want to change your bad behavior into a good one, then that act called as atonement_,"

Naruto mengangguk-angguk. Dia kembali memfokuskan pandangannya untuk membaca soal di depannya. Sebentar kemudian Naruto bertanya lagi saat dia menangkap sebuah kata asing, "Err... Teme, _what is 'sin'_?"

"_What? You don't know?_" tanya Sasuke tidak percaya, "_Just, how long have you learnt English?_"

"_Since I'm at elementary school of course,_"

"_And it was... what? Two days ago?_"

Naruto hendak mengatakan sesuatu tapi menutup mulutnya kembali karena otaknya tidak menemukan kata dalam bahasa Inggris yang tepat untuk mengutarakan apa yang ada di pikirannya. Si pirang memajukan bibir bawahnya sebal, "Teme, bagaimana jika kita berhenti bicara menggunakan bahasa Inggris?"

Sasuke tidak membalas kata-katanya dan Naruto tahu benar jika itu tidak lebih hanya karena Naruto yang tidak bicara sesuai dengan peraturan yang Sasuke buat. Si pirang menghela nafas, "_Okay~~ now, why won't you answer my question?_"

"_What question?_"

"_I asked you what's the meaning of 'sin', remember?_"

Sang Uchiha terdiam sebentar untuk memperhatikan Naruto sebelum dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain sembari berujar, "_I don't think there's another word which have the similar meaning with sin,_"

Bingo. "Nah, bagaimana jika kita mulai berhenti menggunakan bahasa Inggris?" tawar Naruto dengan sebuah senyum cerah terunggah di bibirnya.

Tapi Sasuke terlalu keras kepala untuk menuruti kata-kata Naruto saat dia bicara, "_Sin, is when you do something that you're not allowed to do,_"

"Apakah itu tindakan kriminal?"

"_Didn't I tell you to speak in English?_"

Naruto berdecak, "_Yes, Mr. Bastard,_"

"_And here, the stupid Dobe has learnt a lot to curse,_"

"_Is that a compliment?_" sinis Naruto. "_Back to our main topic, tell me the meaning of sin. I still have no idea about that word,_"

Sasuke terdiam di tempatnya untuk sesaat sebelum dia beranjak dari posisinya dan berjalan menuju Naruto yang duduk di karpet. Tanpa di duga pemuda itu berlutut di depan Naruto kemudian memeluknya erat. Si pirang sempat berontak, tapi segera menyerah sedetik setelahnya. Tidak setiap hari Sasuke memeluknya seperti itu, jadi Naruto membiarkan si bungsu Uchiha untuk memeluknya sementara Naruto diam-diam menghirup aroma tubuh Sasuke.

Beberapa saat kemudian Sasuke agak melonggarkan pelukannya. Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan bingung saat dia mendongakkan dagu Naruto dengan sebelah tangan sambil berucap, "_This..._" Sasuke bergerak mendekat untuk mencium bibir Naruto singkat sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya dengan suara pelan, "..._is sin_,"

Naruto tertegun, dia menatap bola mata onyx Sasuke dalam-dalam, kemudian tersenyum sedih, "_If this is sin..._" tangannya mencengkram baju belakang Sasuke erat-erat. Dia berusaha menelan ludahnya yang tiba-tiba terasa pahit kemudian melanjutkan bertanya, "_Then... what is love?_"

**writeln('-');**

**End.**


End file.
